Jennifer Tilly
miniatur|hochkant|Jennifer Tilly (2006) Jennifer Tilly (* 16. September 1958 als Jennifer E. Chan in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Pokerspielerin chinesischer Herkunft. Leben Tilly begann ihre Schauspiel-Karriere 1983. Bis zum Ende der 1980er Jahre spielte sie verschiedene Nebenrollen in Spielfilmen sowie Gastrollen in Fernsehserien wie Polizeirevier Hill Street und Remington Steele. Der berufliche Durchbruch gelang ihr 1989 mit ihrer Rolle als Blanche “Monica” Moran in Die fabelhaften Baker Boys neben den Brüdern Jeff und Beau Bridges. 1995 wurde sie für ihre Darstellung einer hoffnungslos untalentierten Schauspielerin in Woody Allens Bullets over Broadway für den Oscar für die beste weibliche Nebenrolle nominiert. Tilly ist weiterhin in Horrorfilmkreisen für ihre wiederkehrende Filmrolle in den Chucky-Filmen bekannt. Sie spricht bis heute die Stimme der Bonnie Swanson in der Serie Family Guy. Jennifer Tilly ist die ältere Schwester der Schauspielerin Meg Tilly. Sie war von 1984 bis 1991 mit Sam Simon, einem der Schöpfer der Simpsons, verheiratet. Sie ist seit 2004 mit dem professionellen Pokerspieler Phil Laak liiert. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1983: Oh Madeline (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x07 Madeline Acts Forward at the Retreat) * 1984: Eine starke Nummer (No Small Affair) * 1985: Traffic School – Die Blech- und Dachschaden-Kompanie (Moving Violations) * 1986: Angst und Einsamkeit (Inside Out) * 1988: High Spirits (High Spirits) * 1989: Die fabelhaften Baker Boys (The Fabulous Baker Boys) * 1991: The Doors * 1992: Der Schatten des Wolfes (Shadow of the Wolf) * 1993: Made in America * 1994: Bullets over Broadway * 1994: Getaway * 1995: Man with a Gun * 1996: Bound – Gefesselt (Bound) * 1996: Hausarrest (House Arrest) * 1997: Bella Mafia * 1997: Der Dummschwätzer (Liar Liar) * 1998: Chucky und seine Braut (Bride of Chucky) * 1998: Liebe auf den ersten Schrei (Music from Another Room) * 1999: Märchenprinz verzweifelt gesucht (Goosed) * 1999: Die Muse (The Muse) * 1999: Do Not Disturb * 2000: Hide and Seek (Cord) * 2001: Fast Sofa * 2001: The Cat’s Meow * 2003: Die Geistervilla (The Haunted Mansion) * 2003: Happy End (Nowhere to Go But Up) * 2004: Chuckys Baby (Seed of Chucky) * 2004: Saint Ralph – Wunder sind möglich (Saint Ralph) * 2004: Reicher Hund mit Herz (Bailey’s Billions) * 2005: Tideland * 2005: Out of Practice – Doktor, Single sucht … * 2006: Im Bann der dunklen Mächte (The Initiation of Sarah) * 2007: Intervention * 2008: All in – Alles oder nichts (Deal) * 2008: Inconceivable * 2013: Curse of Chucky Auszeichnungen * 1989: CableACE Award-Nominierung für It’s Garry Shandling’s Show * 1995: Oscar-Nominierung für Bullets Over Broadway * 1997: Saturn Award-Nominierung für Bound * 1998: Blockbuster Entertainment Award-Nominierung für Der Dummschwätzer * 1999: Saturn Award-Nominierung für Bride of Chucky Karriere als Pokerspielerin Neben ihrer Schauspielkarriere nimmt sie erfolgreich an Pokerturnieren teil und gewann 2005 unter anderem den Ladies Event, ein Texas Hold’em-Turnier der World Series of Poker in Las Vegas, Nevada mit einem Preisgeld von 158.000 US-Dollar. Dieses Turnier gilt als die Damen-Weltmeisterschaft im Poker. Poker-Ergebnisse Weblinks * * Jennifer Tillys Profil bei The Hendon Mob Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Pokerspieler (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Braceletgewinner Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1958 Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Pseudonym